A Change In Plans
by Gummibear510
Summary: Sammy Linden is in her 7th year at Hogwarts. She is popular and has a great boyfriend. Nothing could be better until her life takes an unexpected turn..... Oliver Wood/OC


Hey! I just wrote this story cuz I was bored. Wut do ya think?  
  
A Change in Plans  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Sammy walked through Platform 9 3/4 to find the Hogwarts Express gleaming in the sunlight. She sighed in contentment. She was glad to be going back to Hogwarts. It was her 7th and final year and she intended to have a lot of fun. She couldn't wait to see her boyfriend, Ross, and her friends, Oliver and Julia. They would have so much fun this year.  
  
She walked around the platform, searching for her friends. She stopped to look around. She felt someone's hands wrap around her waist in a sort of mid-body hug.   
  
"Hey, Sammy," a deep, male voice said softly.  
  
Sammy instantly recognized the voice to be her boyfriend, Ross. Ross was about 5'8 with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Sammy loved how sensitive he was and how sometimes he could be incredibly romantic. They had met in 4th year and started off as friends. Towards the end of their 4th year, Ross asked Sammy out. They had been going out ever since.  
  
She turned around, her eyes closed. She reached for his face with her hands and found out. Her lips intertwined with his in a kiss. Sammy felt him tense up and he wasn't kissing back.   
  
"What's wrong?" Sammy asked, opening her eyes. She gasped and covered her face with her hands.  
  
The person she had just kissed was not Ross, but her best friend, Oliver! Oliver had been her friend every since they were little. Their parents were best friends so they grew up together. He was 5'7 with brown hair and gray eyes. Sammy had always thought they were cute, but too close to be anything more than friends.  
  
She felt so embarrassed. When she removed her hands from her face, Oliver was still blushing a violent shade of red. There was an awkward silence for 30 seconds.  
  
"Wow! You're my best friend, too!" Oliver said. He was still a little pink.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Oliver!" Sammy said, still shocked.  
  
"I'm not," Oliver said, laughing.  
  
"Shut up!" Sammy said, punching him lightly in the ribs. "I thought you were Ross."  
  
"No, sorry. It's just me. Come on," he said. " Let's go find your loverboy."  
  
He lifted her heavy trunk with ease. He took her hand and they walked towards the train. They first walked to the luggage compartment to drop off their trunks. They began to peek into each compartment to look for Ross or Julia. They saw Harry Potter and his friends. They stopped to talk for a bit.   
  
"So have you been practicing Quidditch?" Oliver started. Sammy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh no. I'm not going to listen to this. Sorry guys, but we have to go."  
  
Not waiting for answer, she grabbed Oliver's arm and dragged him out of the room.  
  
"I wasn't gonna talk that long," Oliver said, pouting.  
  
"Oh please." Sammy retorted. "If I hadn't dragged you out, you would've been interrogating Harry for at least 30 minutes. I don't want to hear anymore of your whining. Come on. I want to find Ross."  
  
"Well, it's nice to know you missed me over the summer." Oliver said, sarcastically.  
  
Sammy stopped.  
  
"Come on, Ollie." She said, using his childhood name. "Don't give me that. You know I missed you."  
  
She gave him a hug. Oliver looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. She laughed.  
  
"You're such a baby. Come on," she said, grabbing him by the arm. They looked into a couple more compartments, but didn't find Ross or Julia. The crowd in the halls were getting thicker and thicker. It was getting hard to walk around. They were about to give up when a compartment door slid open. It was Ross. He quickly spotted Oliver and Sammy.   
  
"Hey, babe!" He said, smiling. Sammy ran into his arms as he gave her a kiss.  
  
"I hope you weren't talking to me," Oliver said sarcastically. Ross turned to him.  
  
"Hey, Oliver. Let's get inside the compartment, it's way too crowded out here." They all walked into the compartment and sat down. Ross and Sammy sat next to each other and Oliver took a seat opposite of Ross.   
  
Ross put his arms around Sammy's shoulders. The two wanted some time alone to talk, but they didn't want to be rude. Oliver realized this.   
  
"Uh, I'm going to go look for Jules," Oliver said. He got up and walked out of the compartment.  
  
Wut do u think?? Please review! 


End file.
